Vocaloid Crack Party
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: Marie, a curious girl, comes across a house covered with retarded lights and streamers. After further exploring, she finds that it is the Vocaloid House, and they would be happy to celebrate her birthday that is in fact today! Marie and her newfound friends (and Gakupo) have a blast at this insane, drunken party! *There is no crack in this fanfiction.*


Marie strolled down to a huge house decorated with multicolored lights and streamers. Extremely curious, she ventured on into the confuzzling house.

The second she opened the door, she was tackled by an unknown figure. When said figure removed itself from her, Marie got a good look.

The woman was wearing a short, red shirt that exposed her large cleavage. Her skirt was short as well. She had a dazed, stupid look in her eyes as if she was drunk. Marie's assumption was confirmed when she swung a beer bottle at her head.

"Take this you fiend!" she screamed as she beat on the coat rack that was next to Marie. After finally knocking it over, the woman turned to her beer bottle. "Oh, Antonius. You were so brave!" she cooed as she kissed it. She walked away, caressing the bottle.

Marie stared in disgust at the drunken woman's fading figure. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see a presumably gay man with long purple hair. She jumped a bit.

"That's Meiko for you," he said, laughing. "Hi. You must have stumbled upon this house somehow and ended up facing her. My name's Kamui Gakupo. Just call me Gakupo." Marie could tell that he was really nice, but something about him put her on edge. Marie could tell that Rose would like him.

"My name's Marie," she said suspiciously. Should she really give her name to a potential gay stalker?

Gakupo shook his head. "Too American for me. Try Sakura. It means 'flower'."

"Whatever," 'Sakura' said, sighing. This guy was really getting on her nerves.

"What are you doing, Gakupo?" a voice asked from the other side of the hallway. Marie turned her head to see an attractive man with deep blue hair and eyes dashing over.

"So, who's this?" the man asked. Gakupo put his hand on Marie's shoulder. He noticed Marie's uncomfortable look, and almost laughed. Marie saw him glance at Gakupo, and he let go of her arm. She relaxed immediately.

"My name's Marie, or as GAYkupo wants me to be, Sakura," she muttered. The man stifled a laugh, and I came out like a snort. Marie laughed as well. Gakupo's face was burning up.

"Well, my name's Kaito," he said good-naturedly. Marie smiled at him. "So, actually, off topic. My birthday was two days ago. That's why all the retarded lights are everywhere and Meiko's been drinking an extra huge amount of *sake*."

"Oh, so the drunk scantily-clad girl was Meiko?" she asked. Kaito nodded, trying to cover his smile. "Anyways, today is actually my birthday!"

Kaito patted her head, earning a sharp glare from the newcomer. "Well," he said, pulling his hand away from her to avoid a beating, "happy birthday!" Marie nodded in thanks.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Rose. She looked from the door, to Gakupo, to Marie, and then back to Gakupo. She immediately ran up to him and stroked a stray piece of hair. "So... What's your name, handsome?" Gakupo was visibly squirming uncomfortably.

Marie couldn't help laughing to herself. 'Now he knows how it feels...'

Gakupo replied with, "It's Gakupo. What's yours?" Rose giggled nearly silently.

"It's Rose. I love to dance. Do you want to dance together?" Gakupo nodded immediately. They soon left to Gakupo's room to DANCE and DANCE ONLY.

Marie was left standing with Kaito. "So... What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Kaito asked.

"Um... Cookie Dough, I guess. Why?" Marie never got an answer, because Kaito dashed away to the what looked like the kitchen.

"MIKU! LUKA! RIN AND LEN!" he screamed. Four girls dashed over to Kaito. One with short blond hair tied up spoke.

"What do you need, Kaito?" Oh wait, he's a guy.

"We're making a..." Marie couldn't make out the rest. She shrugged and headed over to the living room. Pulling out her phone, she plopped down and began to play games.

* * *

An hour later, there was an unbearably loud 'ding!' from the kitchen area. Marie raised her hands up to her ears. The sound faxed away, thankfully. Marie got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Kaito was standing next to the oven, covered in beer, ice cream, frosting, and sprinkles. He wiped his eyes and put gloves on. Grimacing, he picked up the cake and carried it out with some difficulty. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and Marie couldn't help but notice the bruise on his arm. Meiko was lying on the island in the kitchen, beating a tea kettle with Antonius. 'Figures...'

She walked over to the dining room to see all the Vocaloids (and Rose) gathered around. "She'll be showing up soon!" Gakupo hissed. They all nodded and huddled up in front of an unknown mass. Marie nonchalantly walked into the room and waved to Kaito.

"So, what's going on?" she asked. Everyone glanced at each other and nodded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!" Marie smiled wider than she ever had before. Everyone finished the song, Kaito doing jazz hands and Gakupo executing a perfect split and transitioning seamlessly into a pirouette.

Marie stared, wide-eyed, at Gakupo. 'Yup, he's gay.'

Anyways, everyone ate the amazing ice cream cake that Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka prepared for her. The retarded lights outside glowed brightly as the Vocaloids partied.

After the party, everyone was pooped and possibly drunk. Gakupo fell under that category. "So, wanna get a room?" he slurred. Rose sputtered and squeaked for half a minute until shaking her head. Gakupo just kissed her.

Marie pulled her coat on and got her bag. "I guess Rose and I will head out." Rose turned to Marie with a pleading look in her eyes.

"But I wanna stay, Marie!" she whined, hugging Gakupo. Gakupo put his arm protectively around Rose in return.

"Is it okay with you, Kaito?" He nodded.

"Definitely." Marie hugged him.

"Then let the party continue!"

* * *

The next day, everyone was in an amazing mood. The house was dirty, but who cares? Marie and Kaito hugged quickly. She said three words to him.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

**A/N: Happy birthday, Marie! I hope it was good! (By the way, I did indeed notice that there was more RosexGakupo than MariexKaito. XD)**

**Rose :)**


End file.
